<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love &amp; Comfort by theheartchoice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309719">Love &amp; Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartchoice/pseuds/theheartchoice'>theheartchoice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DeanCas Codas | Season 15 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Coda, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Family, Friendship/Love, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiverse, POV Alternating, Pining Dean Winchester, Season/Series 15, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartchoice/pseuds/theheartchoice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda set near the end of 15x13.</p><p>AU!Dean has a chance at a new life (one of his own making) but first he has a question for Castiel. Dean forgives Jack, and their family is back to rights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DeanCas Codas | Season 15 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love &amp; Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span class="small"><i>holyfrickingshitballs</i>.. I wrote a coda?! cool. I wanted it to be more <i>Destiel</i> than it turned out to be, but this is what happened, so.. there is pining on all sides, though. :3</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small"><br/>    <i>the title? *shrug* it's 2am, cut me some slack! XD</i><br/>  </span>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It feels strange, being back in his own clothes after wearing those of this world's Dean. Perhaps now that he's felt what is native to this universe against his skin, something from another universe, a place he called home, feels foreign in an understandable way. </p><p>But it's more than that. Even back home he <em>always</em> felt like he was wearing someone else's clothes, living in someone else's skin. He loves hunting, loves his family, and at the very least has an appreciation for the funded support and security their life afforded them - especially after hearing what the other Winchesters have had to contend with. But at a certain point one may take stock of their life only to realise that the person in the mirror, however familiar, is also alien, somehow. </p><p>However different their lives have been, the shock of meeting, of their paths converging, had worn off soon enough and was replaced with a respect for those differences. What this world's Sam and Dean have here is something he didn't know he wanted, and yet knows is vital to achieving true happiness. It was the very thing missing from his former life. </p><p>Freedom. </p><p>To not be dictated to, not have one's every move scrutenized, and not be restricted in the daily aspects of one's life - right down to the trivial, and moreover, the private. To wear what one wants, drink what one wants, live one's day as it comes and not be scheduled to the minute of every hour for months in advance. </p><p>He mourns the loss of his world but he can't bring himself to miss it all that much. Things may be uncertain - which is a novel feeling - but they are no longer confined by Hunter Corp. or indeed the wishes (or rather, the <em>demands</em>) of their father. Here, they can live however they choose, and in meeting this world's Winchester brothers, in hearing their story, in learning about their world, he knows the possibilities outside of hunting are plentiful.</p><p>For the first time, retirement is a viable option. </p><p>Laying the cherry-red-and-black plaid button-down on the bedspread, along with the dark crew-neck cotton shirt folded neatly, and the hip-riding jeans that do everything to flatter their respective bowleggedness, boots tucked in at the foot of the modest frame, he wonders if this world's Dean might allow him to keep one such outfit for himself. He's not certain if it's entirely his style, but he honestly doesn't know what his style <em>is</em>, yet. </p><p>All he knows is that these clothes were comfortable; he's never known any garment to feel soft in that worn-in kind of way, a way his own clothes never had a chance to become. Blood stains and monster guts don't exactly wash out, even with their layers of top quality protective gear meant to keep it at bay, so every couple of months his wardrobe would cycle out and brand new pieces would filter in to fill his closet. It was like shedding one barely-worn skin for a stiff new one; nothing ever fit quite right, despite the tailoring. </p><p>Slipping his beige jacket back on he reaches into the breast pocket and retrieves the pair of prayer-bead bracelets, sliding them back over his wrist. He hadn't wanted to remove them, but unlike his brother he heeded the warning of this world's Winchesters to make themselves appear authentic. His own clothes may not feel authentic to him - even less so now than they did previously - but these beads were chosen and paid for by him alone, with no middleman involved. They hold meaning, they are special, and perhaps the only thing not cycled out of rotation with the rest of his wardrobe when hunting made a mess of things. </p><p>When he does change clothes again, he thinks, when he finds his own true sense of style and comfort, he knows these beads will stay with him; no matter what he wears, no matter where he goes, or who he discovers himself to be. </p><p>There are three things that travelled with him through that portal that he knows are worth keeping, because they are real: his love for his brother, his love for his long-deceased mother, and his love for a lost Angel. </p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Dean has said, as others have written, that soup is good for the soul. Now that Jack's soul has been restored - and his true appetite returned - it seems a fitting first meal. Which is why Castiel is currently defrosting a batch of Dean's homemade chicken soup in the microwave. </p><p>He remembers the first time he tried to operate one of these machines; things did not go as planned. But the subsequent lesson from Dean had been worth cleaning up the mess. It had been just the two of them, standing side by side in the bunker's kitchen for what seemed to be longer than necessary to explain the basic functions and demonstrate to Castiel the best settings for particular needs - culinary, or otherwise. </p><p>They've come a long way since then, despite their many painful trials. Castiel has learned much, and Dean's trust in him has grown. Even without words spoken, he knows this. He can feel it through the connection they share, have always shared, the profoundness of their bond; with his Angelic perception, Castiel can sense variations of emotion from Dean's soul. He can feel Dean's trust in him through the solid walls of the bunker just as he can see it in the form of a rotating container through a microwave window. </p><p>There are some minutes left in the defrost-and-reheat cycle when the other world's Dean enters the kitchen. Castiel knows it's him before he speaks, before he himself turns around to see. </p><p>"..Castiel?" </p><p>It's Dean's voice, but not quite. Still, Castiel knows it as well as he knows Dean's soul: this Dean has something he wants to say. Castiel turns to face him, offering a friendly smile. "Hello, uhm.. Dean." It feels strange because it's Dean and <em>not</em> Dean, but it's not exactly the first time this has happened, so he pushes through the strangeness of it all. </p><p>"Hi." His eyes are bright as they flick to the microwave humming on the benchtop. "I was hoping we could talk. Do you have a moment?" His smile is tentative, warm, but edged in sadness. It's familiar, in a way. The fidgeting of his hands is something new, but Castiel knows Dean to fidget in other ways when something is on his mind and making him restless, nervous, even. </p><p>"Of course." Castiel moves to round the counter as the other Dean steps forward to join him. </p><p>"There's something I want to ask you, before we leave." </p><p>It had been a matter of tense discussion on the drive back from the church; while Jack slept beside Castiel, Dean, Sam and himself had talked about the Winchesters from the other world: where they should go, whether they would be safe from Chuck, whether they should stay in the bunker for a time - which was something neither Sam nor Dean found agreeable, and Castiel had conceded that it would not be sustainable. </p><p>With Billie's plan in motion and Chuck's own endgame nearing, the safest place for the other Sam and Dean is as far away from the bunker as possible, for now at least. If they failed in their mission, however, no place in the world, or in any realm, would be safe for anyone. </p><p>"You <em>cook</em>?" </p><p>Is this the question the other world's Dean had wanted to ask him? "I.. microwave." A shy smile sneaks onto Castiel's face and the other Dean nods, looking perplexed. "Dean cooks, I just.. help where he needs me." </p><p>"Oh." His face falls. "We've.. never needed to. Cook, I mean. There's always been room service, restaurants and the like when we're away on a case. And we have―<em>had, </em>personal chefs at the estate, so.." </p><p>"Ah. I see." The reminders of the loss of their world must be everywhere. Castiel wishes he knew this Dean well enough to know what to say to lessen the pain. Despite his mostly cheerful demeanor, Castiel can see the fluctuations in the wavelength of this Dean's soul; he is hurting. And this too, is familiar: observing Dean feeling one thing but expressing another. </p><p>He can't help but wonder how much of the Dean he knows is carried through to other worlds, other Deans. Do they all have a love for cooking, or a desire to learn how to cook? Do they all have an unparalleled care for some sort of vehicle? Are there Deans out there who Castiel would not recognise by sight or sound? </p><p>"You're an Angel." </p><p>The statement brings his attention back into focus. "Yes." </p><p>"And yet, you're so.." </p><p>Castiel raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"..<em>human</em>." </p><p><em>Oh</em>. It is possible, despite the spellwork needed for them to open a rift into an alternate universe, that this Dean has not encountered any Angels himself, or at least not ones who have made their home on Earth, among humanity; changing day by day, becoming more like humans in innumerable small but not insignificant ways. </p><p>"It's just.. peculiar. My Castiel―" </p><p>"―<em>Your</em> Castiel?" The clothing, the mannerisms, the stories of their world all differentiate this Dean from the one Castiel knows. But it's still jarring to hear <em>that</em>, of all things, in Dean's voice; to be claimed, in a way. Not like ownership, but familiarity; intimacy. He's almost unwilling to let their conversation progress until this Dean clarifies what he meant. </p><p>"Uhm," the other Dean clears his throat at what Castiel knows is his own visible confusion. "There was an Angel, in our universe, also named Castiel, but.." he looks away; at the floor, the wall, the microwave and it's container of soup. "We never met." Castiel waits, watching him as he watches the soup, until he says, quiet, "Not in the mortal realm, at least. He was.. out of my reach―quite literally―but.. he saved me, once. He watched over me.. and I would pray to him, now and then. Talk to him, thank him.. ask him how things were in the divine realm," he chuckles softly, ducking his head. </p><p>"Did he.. respond?" Castiel keeps his voice equally quiet, suddenly eager to know as much as he can about this other Castiel and his relationship with this Dean. </p><p>"In a way. Not with words, but he would.. visit me. In my dreams." </p><p>Castiel has many questions, but the other Dean pushes on. </p><p>"I was just wondering if you knew what happens to them. To Angels." His eyes find Castiel's. "Where do you go?"</p><p>"<em>Go</em>? You mean..?" </p><p>"I don't know what happened, exactly, but a few years ago the dream-visits just.. stopped. And now, with our world gone, I just.." He lets go a sigh, shoulders drooping on the exhale. "You being an Angel, I hoped you might have a real answer. One way or another." His eyes are sad, his soul less luminous, for a moment, and it's achingly familiar; it's the presence of loss, deep in one's being. Castiel deplores the sight of it, the all too familiar pull of it. </p><p>He wishes he knew the answer, if only because for certain things <em>not</em> knowing is worse than knowing, even if the outcome is not what one hoped for. It's a cruel reality, living with false hope. But, just because there is no certainty doesn't mean there is no hope. </p><p>"Your world may have been vastly different to ours, in many ways―including your Angels, for all I know. But if there's one thing I've learned in my time here, in <em>this</em> world, it's that nothing is really impossible. You being here, now, proves that, I think." </p><p>The other world's Dean brightens some, his soul noticeably less pained, however slight the change may be. The persistence of sadness dulls it in ripples, but sparks of hope shoot through the shadows. "Thankyou." His smile is less tentative as he turns to take his leave. </p><p>The timer beeps, but before Castiel can retrieve a bowl from the cupboard the other world's Dean speaks up again. </p><p>"He's lucky to have you." Castiel stills, glancing toward the doorway, seeing only earnestness in this Dean's face and soul just as he hears it carry through his voice. "I hope he knows that." With a small wave he disappears into the corridor, leaving Castiel to ponder on that sentiment, wondering whether the distance that his relationship with his Dean has come in all these years is as far as it will ever go.  </p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>It's instinctual. </p><p>It's been a long time coming, and Dean feared maybe it never would, that Jack might never be himself again, but it's him. It's their kid, sitting hunched over and alone, tears of remorse flooding his voice and spilling down his cheeks. </p><p>Dean's arms are wrapped around him, gathering him into a hug before he even registers his feet having moved. He tightens the embrace as Jack's chest jumps with hiccups, his hands grasping at Dean's shirt, tears soaking through the layers of cotton and warming his skin in a way that tears shouldn't; but this is <em>Jack</em>. </p><p>As much as Dean can tell Jack's hurting right now, he also knows this is a good thing. The same way he knows it was a good thing when Sam got his soul back, and when Cas was freed of the Leviathan, and when Dean himself was rid of the Mark of Cain. </p><p>They all have baggage. They've all done bad things they can't undo, and it <em>hurts</em>. But none of them were themselves when those things went down. And he's so tired of being angry, tired of defaulting to hatred, tired of not being able to change things for the better, to undo what's been done. </p><p>But this, right here? This kid, pained and crying into his chest, snot and all? It's a win. </p><p>Sam sits on Jack's other side, rubbing his shoulder and back, letting him know he's there for him, too. They all are. Jack gravitates to him after a little while, leaning into his side as Sam pulls him near. Cas sits opposite them at the little wooden table, their family huddled together in the residual warmth of the kitchen, each of them silently reeling from the events of the day. </p><p>They're one step closer to defeating Chuck, according to Billie, but for once it didn't cost them anything; instead of losing something, they gained something, someone. </p><p>Dean catches Cas' eye across the table, presses his leg up against his where no-one can see. He smiles a tired, hopeful thing, wishing he was dumb enough or daring enough to reach across the scant space between them and take one of Cas' hand in his where they rest folded in front of him. </p><p>Cas returns his smile, looking just as tired, just as hopeful, his leg pressing against Dean's under the table, and it feels like an answer to a question Dean still doesn't know how to ask. </p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>At a rest-stop by the Kansas state line bordering Oklahoma, while his brother fusses with a paper map and wonders aloud why on Earth this world's Winchesters don't have a dedicated GPS for each of their procured vehicles, Dean takes a moment outside of the car.</p><p>Under the fading stars as dawn approaches, prayer beads held in his hand instead of adorning it, he voices an invocation; murmured between his lips, held close to his heart, sent out into the universe―to every universe―impelled by his soul. </p><p>Just one word, born of and survived by hope. </p><p>A name. </p><p>.. <em>Castiel</em> ..</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ♡ <a href="https://theheartchoice.tumblr.com/post/613703046392938496/coda-15x13">also on tumblr</a> ♡ </p>
</div><p><span class="small"><span class="u">i have a few thoughts on 15x13</span>: </span><br/>
* <span class="small">i've seen some folks argue that Alt!Dean had no Castiel of his own, and while I agree somewhat, I simply could not ignore <a href="https://hashtagteamfreewill.tumblr.com/post/612979619170336768/anyone-else-notice-altdeans-wardrobe-white">his wardrobe</a> (but i didn't get to address all of it in this fic). </span><br/>
* <span class="small">since we didn't see the Alt!Chesters' car come through the portal the second time, i'm gonna assume it didn't make it, and so when the Alt!Chesters leave the bunker i headcanon that one of the vehicles from the boys' collection is waiting for them topside (with a full tank of gas and some pocket change/hacked credit cards). </span><br/>
* <span class="small">i wasn't able to work it into this coda, but i also headcanon that Hunter Corp. had a stash of Archangel Grace (that the brothers used in the spell to open the rift). Also, maybe Angels (and Archangels) were either near extinction in their universe, or simply not seen/met/known by the brothers (or any hunters) like they are in The Original Winchesters' Universe. </span><br/>
* <span class="small"><i>The Car</i> that the Alt!Chesters mention they drove was <i>not</i> the Impala (since Team Free Will 2.0 were driving that; although it seems like a <strike>F</strike>Bucklemming oversight) so it had to have been some other car in the bunker's garage - maybe another vintage vehicle? but i LOVE the idea of it being <a href="https://hashtagteamfreewill.tumblr.com/post/613566594886533120/audean-when-we-were-looking-around-we-saw-it">the pimpmobile!</a> i dunno where the pimpmobile ended up in canon, but let's just say it's back in the bunker, because if <strike>F</strike>Bucklemming can fuck with canon then so can we ;) </span><br/>
* <span class="small">when <strike>F</strike>Bucklemming are given free reign, continuity issues and plot-holes abound in their messy, overstuffed narrative. that being said, I really enjoyed the various aspects of this episode, and we now have plenty of time during this indefinate hiatus to meta and fic our way through it all to try and make sense of the contorted canon elements. yay!  </span>
</p>
<p>
 <a href="https://hashtagteamfreewill.tumblr.com/">come theorize @ me on my SPN tumblr if you want c:</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>